Luck
by RodStewFan
Summary: When all the luck Lois and Clark have is bad they hope that a new family member can change that.


Luck

Lois sat in the doctors office feeling completely stunned at what she was just told were the results of her tests. Her doctor was handing her a cup of water.

"Here you go." Dr. Gemma Bright held out the plastic cup. She was a tall woman with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"Thank you," Lois said accepting it and taking small sips of the cool liquid.

"I take it this wasn't planned?" Dr. Bright said as she sat down behind her desk.

The Doctor was only a few years older than her but Lois liked her. She had changed doctors before her 'almost wedding' to Luthor because she had never liked the doctor she was with. He had been the family doctor, and a friend of her fathers. Because of that she'd felt uncomfortable when she had to go to him for birth control. She had been happy with Gemma, and had felt comfortable talking to her about it. After, when the whole thing fell apart, she went back to her when she and Clark were engaged. Gemma had made a joke about this one working out. Lois told her that this one definitely would.

"Well, um, no, not exactly."

'Well nothing's fool proof, I'm afraid. All though you haven't been in for more... for a while.'

"Yeah, well, um, Clark, my husband was told that he wasn't able to have children so... are you sure because those test were pretty conclusive and if I go home and tell him and it's wrong he'll be devastated I'll be devastated." She fought back tears.

"Well we could do a scan," she said smiling kindly at Lois who nodded and smiled back. "OK, give me five minutes to get a sonogram machine set up."

"Thank you." Lois said and finished the water.

Lois was sitting, waiting for Gemma to return. When she did, she smiled at her.

"OK, ready, follow me."

Lois got up and followed Gemma to another room. The doctor's offices were in St. Frances' Hospital so the room was a couple of floors down and more clinical than Gemma's friendly office. There was a bed in the middle of the room and beside it was a sonogram machine.

"OK Lois, hop up on to the bed and lift up your top." Lois did as she was asked. Gemma took a can from the side of the machine marked sonogram gel. Gemma squirted the gel onto Lois' abdomen, and saw her flinch, and then relax, when the gel hit her stomach. "Did you think it would be cold? I keep it just below room temperature. OK, let's take a look at the baby." She took the scanner and put it to Lois' stomach moving it over the gel and applying gentle pressure. The screen flickered. "There you go. There's your proof." Gemma smiled and looked at Lois, who sucked in a deep breath and stared at the screen.

"Is everything okay? Nothing's wrong everything's...normal?" Lois said concerned.

"Everything's fine. You have a very healthy baby. Looks like you're 10 to 12 weeks. Does that seem right?" There was no answer. "Lois?" When she looked at her, Lois was staring at the screen in awe.

"Huh? Sorry. What?" She looked at Gemma, who smiled.

"Pretty amazing isn't it. I must've done hundreds of these and it still amazes me."

"Yeah it's amazing. I can't believe it; Clark's going to be a daddy."

"I guess I'll get to meet him soon."

"Huh? Oh sure," she smiled. "He's not going to believe this."

"Well, how about we give him proof?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can take a photo and video and..." She turned a knob on the machine and the room was filled with a rhythmic thumping sound.

"What's that?" Lois gasped.

"The heart beat, it's strong."

Later, when they got back in Gemma's office, she filled Lois in on pre-natal care and Lamaze classes and set up her next appointment.

"Well Lois, I'll see you in two weeks time, take care." Gemma smiled.

"Thank you." Lois couldn't stop grinning; she put the tape and leaflets in her purse but kept hold of the photo. She put her bag over her shoulder and exited the hospital. Standing on the side walk, waiting to cross to her jeep, she opened the card that had the sonogram photo in it and looked at it smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Clark.

It happened so quickly that there was no warning. An out of control car sped around the corner and plowed onto the sidewalk and... hit her.

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk. He looked over at the desk where his wife/partner/best friend and soul mate should be sitting. She had a doctor's appointment but should have been back by now unless... His mind began to think the worst; what if the test results showed something terrible?

He couldn't lose her. His life was so much better with her in it, and he did think he would be able to continue if anything were to happen to her. He would just die.

He looked at his watch and then at the large clock behind him. He shook his head; he was just being paranoid. She would call him if something was wrong. The elevator doors opened, and he looked up hoping to see her. Instead of his stunningly, beautiful wife, a bald headed, slightly podgy Ralph stepped into the news room and made his way down the sloop.

Clark's heart sank, and he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Where could she be? he thought to himself. He looked at the four clocks telling him that it was 9:15 in Los Angeles, 17:15 in London, 1:15 in Tokyo, and 12:15 in Metropolis. He let out a sigh and returned to work and tried to concentrate.

"C.K.!" Jimmy yelled and Clark's head shot up and looked at his young friend. "St. Frances' Hospital on line one."

Clark looked confused but picked up the phone. "Hello, Clark Kent," he said and listened to the person on the other end. Jimmy had been watching and saw the color drain from Clark's face and wondered if everything was alright. "Oh god!" he whispered nodding needlessly. "I'll be right there," he said and hung up.

"C.K. is everything alright?" Jimmy called across the newsroom.

"I have to get to the hospital. Lois... Lois has been in an accident. I... I have to go."

"C.K. wait; I'll take you." Jimmy, pulling the keys to his beat up old Ford from his jeans pocket, ran over to meet him.

"I'll get a cab," Clark said, though he had no intention of getting a cab but going up to the roof and flying to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Don't be daft. The Chief won't mind," Jimmy said.

Clark was about to protest further when he saw the concerned look in his friends eyes. Jimmy wasn't just a good friend, he was a worried friend. Clark nodded and the two went to the lifts. Clark jabbed at the elevator when it didn't open immediately, then headed for the stairs. With Jimmy following, they ran down the ten flights of stairs to the underground parking, and got into the car.

Clark ran into the hospital with Jimmy at his heels. Clark stopped at the reception desk; he was frantic. "My wife was brought in."

"What's her name?" The receptionist asked.

"Lane, Lois. Lois Lane," Clark said, getting more anxious with every second that ticked by.

Just then two doctors came out of the ER pushing a gurney. One was a short man in his late thirties with thinning, light brown hair and grey eyes. The other one was a tall blond woman in her mid thirties with green eyes.

"Lois!" He ran to the gurney. "Lois, sweetheart, it's Clark. What's wrong with her? Is she alright? What happened?"

"Who are you?" The male doctor asked.

"He's her husband." the female doctor answered. Clark looked at her confused. "I'm Lois' physician," she offered. "Dr. Garret, could you take Lois up to the OR while I speak to Mr. Kent?" Dr. Garret nodded and wheeled the gurney into the elevator.

"Is she going to be alright?" Clark breathed as he watched the elevator doors close. "Please tell me if she's going to be alright." Clark's eyes were filled with tears at the thought of losing Lois.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Why don't we go in here," the doctor indicated a room and the three of them went in. "I'm Dr. Gemma Bright; why don't you take a seat," she gestured to the couch.

"Please tell me what happened? She was supposed to be here about some test results; how did she end up in the ER?"

"She was hit by a car."

"Huh? How?"

"The car was stolen. It sped onto the pavement and hit her."

"Oh god; but umm... she'll be OK, right... yeah; she has to be."

"It's too early to tell. We've managed to stabilize her, but there was some internal bleeding so she's being taken up to the OR." Gemma took a deep breath. "Clark, Lois' early result showed that she's pregnant."

Clark stared at her.

"Huh, pregnant but..." Gemma looked at Clark. This was the part she hated and the reason she got out of emergency medicine. She was only down here because she had realized that it was Lois. She had just told her that she was going to be a mother; now she had the unpleasant task of telling her husband that she would probably lose the baby.

"Clark it's likely that the bleeding..."

"She's lost the baby," Clark said.

"I'm not saying that..."

"But that's what you think, isn't it?"

"We'll know more when she comes out of the OR. I can take you up."

Clark nodded and followed her. Jimmy followed. Clark had forgotten that Jimmy was even there. They all stepped into the elevator and rode it up to the next floor. They went to a waiting area where there were six plastic chairs, three down one wall and three down the other. Joining them in the corner was a table. To the right of the elevator was a hot beverage machine and a water cooler.

"I'm going to scrub in and will be out when we know more. It could be a wait."

"Please!" Clark said "Please, this woman is my life. I can't live without her."

"I know." She went into one of the OR's and Clark sank down onto one the chairs and began to sob uncontrollably. Jimmy wasn't sure what to do.

"C.K., Can I get you anything?" Jimmy said.

"If she dies, I don't think I can go on." He wasn't really talking to Jimmy, and Jimmy could barely make out what he was saying.

"I'll call the Chief, tell him where we are; is there anything you need?"

"I need Lois! I should've been there."

"Clark, there wasn't anything you could do. You could have both been in here."

"I could've stopped it."

"Clark there wasn't anything you could've done. I'm going to call Perry; is there anything you need?"

"I should call Lois' parents and Lucy."

"I'll do that," Jimmy said. He was feeling really useless. Leaving Clark alone, he headed for the elevator. When he looked back, Clark had his head in his hands, and he was shaking.

Jimmy was standing outside the hospital entrance. He had phoned Perry and gotten him to phone Lois' parents because he didn't have their number. Perry said that once he had called them, he would come to the hospital, so Jimmy was waiting for him. He had no idea what to say to Clark. Perry came running up out of breath.

"Olsen, how's Lois?"

"They took her into the OR about twenty minutes ago. C.K. looks terrible; I don't know what to say to him. Chief, the doctor said she's pregnant and could lose the baby. Chief, Lois could die."

Jimmy let the tears that had been threatening since the doctor had told them the seriousness of her injuries. He had held them back for Clark's sake and from the shock that he could lose one of his best friends. Lois and Clark had been like an older brother and sister to him, and the thought of losing either of them was too much. They were his family.

Perry looked at the young man he considered his surrogate son and put his arm around him. Jimmy hugged the man he regarded as a father and let the tears come. For the first time in the six years that he had known the fierce man, Jimmy heard him cry too. Jimmy knew that Perry thought of Lois as a daughter. She was the only one who could get around the Editor-In-Chief.

"Come on, we have to be strong for Clark; let's go see him," Perry instructed Jimmy. As they both composed themselves and got into the elevator, Perry insisted that Jimmy tell him exactly what the doctor had said.

Perry and Jimmy exited the elevator. Clark still sat in the same position Jimmy had left him in, but his shaking was worse.

"Clark," Perry said but got no reply. "Son," he tried again, but Clark didn't seem to register that he was there. "I called Lois's parents and Lucy; they're on their way." Perry spoke in a concerned voice but he knew that Clark wasn't with them.

Ten minutes later the elevator doors opened again and Sam, Ellen and Lucy all stepped off.

"What' happened to my daughter?" Ellen demanded. She looked at Perry then at Jimmy who were looking at Clark. Ellen turned and looked at him as well. He was still shaking. She knelt down in front of him, took his hands to stop the shaking and looked him in the eyes. "Clark, please tell me what happened to my little girl."

"Ellen." Clark whispered. He had just realized she was there, and he grabbed her into a hug and sobbed onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wasn't there to stop it. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Clark, tell me what happened." Ellen soothed and stroked her son-in-law's dark hair. Clark just continued to sob "I'm sorry" over and over. Ellen turned her head to look at Jimmy and Perry. Jimmy was unable to speak. His fresh tears came when he saw how devastated Clark was; he wasn't able to tell them what had happened. Telling Perry had been hard enough.

"Perry, please. Tell us everything, please," Sam pleaded.

Perry told him everything he knew. Perry looked back at Clark when everything sank in, and he was still sobbing "sorry" into his mother-in-law's shoulder.

"Come on son; come and get some fresh air." Sam said pulling his son-in-law away from Ellen who took the seat next to Lucy who was sitting next to Clark. She had taken Clark's early position of sitting with her head in her hands and was crying. "Come on son it will do you good. Please, I could use some too."

"I have to stay here. Lois will need me when she comes out," Clark protested

"Ellen and Lucy will stay; Lois will be in there for a while yet. Trust me. We won't be long; come on."

"Sam's right son, come on; we'll go. Olsen." Jimmy jumped and the four men got into the elevator. As they stepped off the elevator, they saw two police men escorting a young man out. He couldn't be more than 15. Clark heard them talking.

"I can't go to jail. My dad will kill me," the young men said.

"Should have thought of that before you stole the car," one of the officers said

"You hit a woman when you drove onto that sidewalk. She could die," the other officer said.

When Clark heard this, he knew that this was the joy rider that had hit Lois. He turned around; the anger that he had been feeling bubbled to the surface, and he went for the young man before either of his companions knew what was going on. He even took the officers off guard and had his hands around the young mans throat. Yelling, he said, "You little bastard. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to f***ing kill you." Sam, Perry, Jimmy and the two police officers tried to pull him off the kid. "She could die because of you." The young man was gripping at Clark's fingers trying to release his grasp and he was beginning to turn blue.

"C.K.!" Jimmy yelled pulling at his best friend's arm. "Let go of him."

"I'm going to kill him. Lois could die; I could lose her because of him."

"What good will you be to her in a prison cell? Clark, Lois needs you."

Hearing Lois' name, Clark let go of the young man who began coughing and clutched at his neck. There was red finger marks. Clark backed away taking deep breaths; his temper still bubbling. He looked at the young man his normally soft, gentle brown eyes were hard and black with rage, but when he spoke it was with unusual calm and in a voice unlike his.

"If she dies, I will kill you. That is not a threat; it's a promise. If she dies, so do you and there is nowhere you can go where I won't find you. I swear to god, you little son of a bitch, I will kill you for taking her from me. So if you want to live to see your next birthday, you better pray she lives." He stared at the young man and saw fear in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." The boy croaked and winced at the pain it caused.

"SORRY!" Clark yelled, as he went for the boy again, but all five men grabbed him again. "It's too late for sorry you little punk," Clark growled. The only time he had ever lost his temper was with Tempus when he had made Lois drive off a cliff, but his temper was worse this time. "GET OFF ME!" He looked at the men. "I'm fine." They let go of him and he went back to the elevators. Jimmy, Perry and Sam followed while officers helped the boy from the floor.

Perry, Jimmy, Sam and Clark all stepped off the elevator. Lucy and Ellen looked at them.

"What's happened?" Ellen asked watching Clark sit back in the plastic chairs.

"Clark tried to throttle the kid who was driving the car that hit Lois." Sam explained. All three men were looking at him as if he were a time bomb about to explode.

"That little S.O.B's here?" Lucy said jumping up from her chair.

Sam grabbed her. "Sit down," he said. Lucy just stared at him. "Sit down!" he said more forcefully "Going after him won't do any good."

"You should've let me kill him." Clark said; his voice was flat and emotionless and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What good would it have done?"

"Would've made me feel a hell of a lot better."

"There were two police officers there. They would have taken you away from here quicker than you can say "The Kings Alive," Perry spoke. "You're needed here."

"If she dies, I will kill him. I swear to god."

"And I'll be right there with you. She's my little girl, remember?" Sam said "But right now, this where we need to be."

They sat in silence as the seconds, minutes and hours ticked by.

Clark's head hurt for the first time, and the thoughts that filled it were too much.

*What if she dies* How could he carry on without her. They hadn't been married a year yet; it wasn't long enough. And what was this about her being pregnant? He was told they couldn't have children, but the doctor had said Lois was pregnant. She was carrying his child. They should be at home now celebrating. He shouldn't be sitting here, and she shouldn't be on an operating table fighting for her life.

"Please Lois; please don't leave me, please." Clark sobbed into his hands. He hadn't realized he'd voiced it aloud, so he didn't know that everyone was looking at him.

Just then the doors opened and two doctors came out. Lois was wheeled out on a trolley behind them. Clark jumped to his feet and was immediately by her side stroking her hair.

"Lois, sweetheart, it's Clark. Honey? I'm here, please baby, don't leave me."

"Mr. Kent we need to take your wife to recovery. You can be with her as soon as we have her settled in," Dr. Garret said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Clark asked and watched as Lois was wheeled into recovery.

"We managed to stop the bleeding but your wife isn't out of the woods yet. By some miracle, the fetus was not injured but with the surgery, it is unlikely that she will be able to carry it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she will likely miscarry; or if she begins to deteriorate, we may need to terminate the pregnancy so your wife can recover. She is unlikely to be able to do that with the baby." The doctor looked at Clark who looked completely shocked; he wasn't sure he was really listening. "Do you understand Mr. Kent? We have to ask you what you want if your wife's health is in danger. Should we terminate the pregnancy? The fetus can't survive without your wife.

Clark's head was pounding. He was being asked to make a decision between Lois and their child. In his mind, there was no choice. He just hoped that Lois would understand.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Do everything you can to save my wife." Clark said. "Can we see her now?"

"Only two at a time," the doctor replied.

They were taken down to recovery. Perry and Jimmy said that they would come by in the morning to let Clark and the Lanes have time with Lois. Clark and Ellen went in first.

"Oh god," Clark said when he saw all the machines, drips and wires attached to her. He went to her side and took her hand and sat next to her. "Lois, sweetheart, you have to fight. Please darling, don't leave me, please, please."

Ellen stood silent and watched her son-in-law beg for her daughter's life, and she realized how much he really loved her. Ellen stayed for 10 minutes then left to allow Sam time with her.

When he entered the room he looked like his usual calm self but when he saw Lois he broke down for the first time that night. He stood at her other side holding her hand.

"Lois, sweetheart, it's Daddy; you've got to pull through, please. I've been such a fool, and I have so much to tell you. I love you, sweetheart, and, and I want to tell you how... how proud I am of you. You've achieved so much, a career..." He looked at Clark. "...a man who would kill for you, die for you, and you've done it all without me." Sam let the tears flow and

Clark looked up at him for the first time since entering. "Please don't let it all be too late. I have so much to make up for."

Sam left so that Lucy could come in. She sat down beside Clark and just stared at Lois. "She's not going to die is she? Please, tell me she won't die."

There was silence.

"She's a Lane. Lane woman are made of tough stuff." Clark allowed himself a small grin at Lucy who gave him a weak smile back.

Clark sat by Lois' bed with Lucy for the rest of the night. Sam had stuck his head in to say that he was taking Ellen home and that they too should get some rest. Clark refused, telling him that he would not leave her alone. Sam said he understood and to call if there was any change. Clark told him he would. When Sam asked if there was anything he needed, Clark asked if he would phone his parents.

Clark stayed awake all night holding Lois' hand while Lucy dozed in the chair. She woke around six and was surprised to see Clark looking just as alert as he had the night before, although his eyes were still red and puffy. Lucy knew he had been crying.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching.

"Five forty." Clark said as he stared at Lois.

"Has there been any change?" Clark just shook his head. "Would you like some coffee?" Clark looked at her and nodded. Lucy went out to the vending machines and came back with two cups of black coffee and handed one to Clark.

"Thank you," he said and they went back to sitting in silence.

Ellen and Sam returned at 8:30. Lucy left so Ellen could come in but refused to leave the hospital. Clark kept his watch over Lois. He had gone without sleep for three days before and would stay awake until Lois woke and he new she would be alright. "Has there been any change?" Ellen asked and looked at her daughter.

"No. No change." Clark's voice was croaky with emotion and lack of use.

"We called your parents they said they would be on the next flight out." Clark nodded. He knew they would and he needed them here.

The hours passed. Jimmy and Perry both came in throughout the day to see how Lois was. They were disappointed that her condition hadn't improved but were relieved that it also hadn't gotten worse. The room was soon filled with flowers and balloons from colleagues. There was even a basket of mini muffins from Bobby Bigmouth. Clark had to smile that he still had his mind on food. Gemma Bright also paid a visit.

It was nearly eight pm when his parents arrived. Martha came in first, and for the first time since he entered the room, Clark got out of the seat and hugged his mother so tight she couldn't breathe.

"How is she?" Martha asked when he finally let her go.

"There's still no change," Clark said and went back to his post by Lois's bed. He gently picked up her hand. "I don't know what I'll do if she dies mom."

"Why don't you come home with us to change and get some rest," Martha suggested.

Clark shook his head. "No, I can't mom. I have to be here for her, please. I'm okay."

"Okay. Is there anything you need? We're going to go back to your house. We came straight from the airport."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks mom." Martha nodded. "Mom!"

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came."

"Honey, that's what we're here for." She hugged him again and left.

Clark sat by Lois's bed only moving to accept the cups of coffee from

Lucy, Sam or his parents. Sam managed to convince Lucy to go home and

get some rest but she was back at ten and went back to her seat opposite

Clark. They didn't sit in silence but talked about Lois and how stubborn she could be. Occasionally, they allowed the odd laugh.

"She's too stubborn to give up without a fight Clark," Lucy told him.

"Yeah," he smiled feebly and began to stroke her hand. "You hear that Lois, you've got to keep fighting baby." Just then he let out a gasp and Lucy jumped up.

"What? What is it?"

"She squeezed my hand."

"Are you sure? Sometimes there are involuntary reflexes?"

"No. She definitely squeezed my hand." He stood up and looked at her, her eyes were still shut. "Lois, sweetheart, it's Clark." He stared at her waiting for something to happen.

"Clark it was just a reflex. Daddy said that can happen."

"No. She squeezed my hand. Lois, baby, open your eyes for me please." He felt like he was holding his breath for an eternity when her eyes fluttered open and Clark released his breath.

"Clark? Clark?" she said in a voice only audible to him and she sounded scared.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here." He stroked her hair then turned to Lucy. "Get the doctor." Lucy ran out and returned with Dr. Garret who ordered them both out of the room.

Clark paced outside the room and had to restrain himself from pacing the ceiling. Lucy had gone to phone her parents. Dr. Garret came out.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"Yes of course."

Clark went into the room and over to Lois' bed and stroked her hair.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart. You gave us all a fright you know." Lois smiled at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Clark. It's not your fault," she said.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered. "What about the baby?" Clark looked at Dr. Garret.

"It's still early yet," Dr. Garret said.

"I could lose the baby?" she asked tears threatening.

"Your body has gone through major surgery and needs time to recover.

You may not be able to do that while trying to nurture the foetus. I'm sorry, but there is a possibility that you'll miscarry."

"Oh god," Lois sobbed.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay," Clark soothed. He felt like hitting the doctor for being so blunt.

"I'm sorry Clark."

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I might lose our baby."

"Shh, this is not your fault."

"I'll leave you alone," Dr. Garret said and left just as Lucy came back in.

"Lois!" she sobbed and hugged her gently. "Mother and Daddy are on their way, so are your folks. We've all been so worried about you."

Ellen, Sam, Martha and Jonathan arrived each telling her how worried they'd been and how much they loved her. They stayed for half and hour when they were ordered out by a nurse.

"And you!" she told Clark abruptly.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

"I'll have to get security?"

"Fine!" He sat down in the chair.

"Clark!" Lois said looking at him; she knew that if he didn't want to be moved, no force on earth would do it. "Clark, I'll be okay."

Clark looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go home and come back tomorrow."

"If you need me..."

"I know."

Clark leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"Ditto," she said and smiled. He smiled back and gave her a final kiss before leaving.

"Mr. Kent!" the nurse called to him. He turned to look at the nurse. "These are your wife's," she said handing him a bag.

"Oh, thank you," he said taking it from her. He then left with his parents.

Back at home Martha had made all of Clark's favorite junk foods and placed them on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm really not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"Alright Mom, I will. Thank you."

"We're going to bed. Try to get some rest won't you?" Clark just nodded as his parents went up the stairs to the guest room. Clark looked in the bag and found Lois's purse and a photo. He looked at it and saw it was a sonogram picture.

"Oh god." he whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek. He laid it on the table and looked in her purse to make sure everything was in it. Car keys, house keys, make up, wallet, videotape; he looked at it wondering what it could be. He placed it on the table and took out her wallet.

Opening it, he saw the photo that had replaced the Superman picture. It was their favorite of the two of them. He had the same one in his wallet. It was of them on their honeymoon. Clark had his arms wrapped round Lois. His face was void of his glasses with his chin resting on her shoulder. Lois had her arms stretched up and around his neck. Both were smiling, and the love they had for each other shone in their eyes, even in the picture. He put the wallet back in the purse then picked up the video tape and slid it into the VCR. He turned on the TV and pressed play. As the picture came into view, Clark realized it was the sonogram. For the first time, he heard the sound of the soft, quick beat of the baby's heartbeat. Clark watched for a while before falling asleep.

Clark entered Lois' room at nine the next morning carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He found her still asleep. He put the flowers to the side and when he kissed her forehead, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hi," he said softly and smiled back at her.

"Hi yourself," she said as she tried to raise the bed so she could sit up, but Clark took the controls and slowly raised the bed to a sitting position.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked sitting down.

"Uh, a little sore but at least that means I'm not dead." She saw Clark's face become somber. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Yeah, it was. You really gave me a fright."

"I know; I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault honey," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

When he looked back at her, he noticed that she looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"What if I lose the baby?"

"Shh, you're what's important. You have to concentrate on getting well."

"Don't you care what happens to our baby?"

"Of course I do sweetheart, but the baby can't survive without you, okay."

"Yeah, you're right." Just then the door opened and Gemma Bright came

in.

"Hello. How are you feeling today?" she asked with a smile.

"Like I was hit by a car," said Lois smiling. She heard Clark groan but ignored him.

"Well you seem to be recovering nicely. You're made of strong stuff."

"Dr. Bright this is my husband..."

"Yes, I met him the other day. You didn't tell me how cute he was."

They both looked at Clark and saw him blush and fidget. "Oh, I think I've embarrassed him," she smiled "I hear you caused quite a stir yourself yesterday. It's not smart to threaten to kill someone with two policemen present."

"What? What was that about?" Lois asked and looked at Clark. "Clark?"

"I tried to strangle the kid that hit you."

"What? Clark!" she sighed.

"He could have killed you."

"Well he didn't!"

"I didn't know that. At the time, you were fighting for your life."

"So you threaten to kill him."

"Yeah and I would've."

"Well it's over with now. I think he'll think twice about getting into a drivers seat again." Dr. Bright said and turned to Lois. "Has Dr. Garret been in to see you?"

"He spoke to me last night. Could I really lose the baby?"

"Dr. Garret's bedside manner can be a little harsh but he's a brilliant surgeon. Look, how about we do another scan and see how it's doing. I'm not saying that everything will be fine, but it will give us a better idea, alright?" Lois nodded. "Won't be long."

As she left, Lois squeezed Clark's hand.

Gemma entered the room with the sonogram machine. She plugged it in and wheeled it closer to Lois' bed. "Alright, you ready?" Lois nodded and Gemma applied some gel to Lois' stomach. When she pressed the scanner to Lois' stomach, the screen flickered. "Are you alright? I'm not applying too much pressure, am I?"

"No, it's fine." Lois gripped Clark's hand tighter as they both stared at the screen.

"Well everything looks good. Let's listen to the heartbeat." She turned up the sound so the heartbeat could be heard. "The heartbeat's just as strong. I'll have to say, you have one tough kid. Must be good genes. So Mr. Kent, what do you think?" Gemma and Lois looked at Clark who seemed mesmerized by it.

"Huh? Oh, it's... it's amazing. Um, is that his uh..." Lois tutted and Gemma smiled.

"No. It's a little too early to determine the sex, but everything looks good. I'm not saying you're out of the woods yet, but everything looks good." she repeated and smiled at them. "I'll leave you alone."

When she left, Clark hugged and kissed Lois.

Five days later and Lois was getting stronger every day. She was finally allowed to leave, providing she took things easy and slow. Clark had cracked a joke about hell freezing over first, but Lois told him she wasn't going to risk the baby's health for a story, even if it was a potential Pulitzer.

Clark came into Lois' room as she sat on the side of the bed arguing with the nurse. "Are you giving the staff grief again Lane?" he said smiling.

"Will you tell this woman that I don't need a wheelchair," Lois said.

Clark sighed and looked at the nurse. "She doesn't need a wheelchair," Clark smiled as he repeated Lois's words.

"She does! She's gone through major surgery. She'll need to be in it 'til she gets the strength back in her legs. So if she wants to leave this hospital..."

"Ohh! To leave the hospital. Then yes." He looked at Lois nodding his head and smiling.

"Oh fine," said an exasperated Lois.

Clark winked at the nurse as he helped Lois into the chair. "Just have to know how to handle her."

"Watch it Kent," she told him.

"Come on trouble; let's go home. It's been really dull without you." He smiled and wheeled her out of the room into the elevator.

Clark pulled the jeep up in front of the brownstone. He got out and taking the chair out, carried it up to the top of the steps. He then went back to the Jeep to get Lois. Clark gently carried her up the steps and placed her in the chair, then proceeded to push her through the front door.

"SURPRISE!" every one yelled. The room was filled with people, including her parents, Clark's parents, Perry, Jimmy, Lucy, a few people from the planet, Bill Henderson and Bobby Bigmouth. The room was decorated in balloons and a large banner that said, 'WELCOME HOME LOIS!' And another underneath that said, 'CONGRATULATIONS LOIS & CLARK!'

"Huh, what's all this?" she asked.

"Well, everyone wanted to tell you how glad they are that you're alright and you know what the Planet's like for gossip. It kind of got round that we're having a baby so..." Clark explained.

"Hey Lois, I'm glad you're alright?" Bobby Bigmouth said. "And Clark, glad to hear you're not firing blanks and you got the hang of it in the end."

"Um, Bobby, why don't you get something to eat."

"Oh. Great." Bobby went off to the buffet table that Ellen had prepared

(by hiring a caterer).

After three hours of being pleasant to the well wishers telling Lois to have a speedy recovery, and Alice and some of the woman from the from the Planet who had children, telling her about their experiences, and listening to her mother, Lois was exhausted. She was glad when the last guest left. Martha and Jonathan said that they would stay in a hotel to give them time to be alone. Both were very grateful.

"I'm exhausted." Lois said from her place on the couch. "Look at this place. It'll take ages to clear..." there was a whirl wind as Clark began to clear up then sat down next to her admiring his handy work. "...up," she finished and smiled at Clark.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Clark, it's only seven thirty."

"You said you were tired and you have your first physiotherapy session tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Hey, if it gets you better..."

"OK, you're right."

"Besides, I'll be there with you."

"What about work?"

"Perry has allowed me to take a sabbatical."

"Clark, you can't watch me 24/7."

"I should've been there to stop it."

"I knew you'd do this. You're blaming yourself. Clark, this wasn't your fault. I know if you could've stopped it, you would've, so please stop with the guilt. We have so much to look forward to and you'll miss out on it if you keep obsessing. We're going to have a baby." She took his hand and placed it on his stomach.

"OK. I'll stop obsessing, but will you let me fuss over you for a while."

"Ohh, alright," she said faking annoyance but both knew she really loved it. Clark leaned in to kiss her, then picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Lois' physiotherapy went well and within a month she was able to go back to work for half days until after the baby was born. She was assigned desk duty and puff pieces. She complained now and then but didn't argue with Perry.

Lois was now five months into her pregnancy and was at home working on the laptop, while watching 'Gone With The Wind' on TV, when Clark came home from work.

"Hi honey," he said. When he looked at Lois, he noticed she'd been crying. "Lois, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"He left. She told him she loved him and he still left," she sobbed.

Clark looked at her confused. "Who left?"

"Rhett."

"What?" Clark looked at the screen to catch Vivien Leigh deliver the last line of the movie.

"After all tomorrow is another day."

"Oh!" Clark said as it dawned on him what was wrong. He sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shush, it's alright," he soothed planting a kiss on her head. "You know Scarlett's pretty stubborn and always gets what she wants. I bet she gets him back."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she's pretty tough." He took a Kleenex and wiped her eyes. "So what would you like for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"OK." He got up and kissed her, then walked to the kitchen.

"You're remembering we have another scan tomorrow?" she asked as she got up and followed him.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it. Metropolis will have to get by without their hero for the day." He lifted her up onto the worktop. She put her arms around him and kissed his neck. "I thought you were hungry."

"Mmm, you taste good." She smiled then reluctantly let him go. He went to the refrigerator and began taking out ingredients. "Um, Clark?"

"Yes!"

"Well, the scan tomorrow could show if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yes!"

"Well, do you want to know?"

"No."

"Oh good, me either." Clark looked at her and smiled.

The next day, Lois and Clark were sitting in the sonogram room waiting for Dr. Bright. Lois was lying on the bed with her right hand behind her head wearing a hospital gown. Clark was standing by a cabinet and on top were models of the different stages of pregnancy. He looked at a 16 week model and ran a finger over the baby, but as he did it popped out. He tried to catch it but it got away from him. Making another grab for it, he caught it. When he tried to put it back, he couldn't figure out how it was supposed to go back.

"Just leave it. Sit down; you're making me nervous."

"Huh, if only the birth was that easy," he laughed at his own joke and sat next to Lois who rolled her eyes.

"I hope this kid doesn't get your sense of humor."

"Remember when we tried to get into Jimmy's doctor's office by pretending you were in labor," he smiled. He was remembering when they had to run from security.

"Huh? Yeah," she smiled too. "I never thought I'd ever do it for real, especially with you." She looked at him then quickly added, "Wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled and received one of his killer smiles in return. "I love Clark Jerome Kent."

"I love you Lois Lane-Kent." He kissed her knuckles on her left hand and looked at the diamond engagement ring and simple tasteful gold wedding band. With his free hand, he gently rubbed her stomach.

Lois looked at the pin board which was covered in photos of babies. Lois presumed the doctor had delivered them all. "Which one of those babies do you think is the ugliest?"

"Lois, that's terrible. They're babies; they're all beautiful."

"The one on the left?"

"Lois!" Just then Dr. Bright came in.

"How've you been?" she asked. "Still taking it easy?"

"Yes!" Lois said.

"Good and you haven't felt any discomfort?"

"No, but I can feel him moving."

"Well that's good let's see how he's doing." She squirted the sonogram gel on Lois' stomach and put the scanner to her stomach and as before the screen flicked on. The baby could be seen clearer this time. "There you go. Did you want to know the sex?"

"No!" Clark said.

"Yes!" Lois said at the same time and Clark looked at her.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

Lois smiled, "I lied."

Clark sighed and nodded.

"You have a son." Gemma said smiling.

"A boy! We're having a boy?" Clark said, staring in awe at the screen.

"Yep," confirmed Gemma

Lois squeezed Clark's hand.

Lois was sitting outside a restaurant, where they had ordered lunch, when Clark said he needed to get some things and then disappeared. He came back when the waiter was bringing them their sandwiches.

"What's in the bags?" Lois asked

"Oh, I um, just went into the book shop. I got you this?" He handed her one of the bags. She put her hand in and took out a book, Scarlet: The Sequel to Margaret Mitchell's "Gone with the Wind" by Alexandra Ripley. Lois looked at him. "You can find out if she gets him back," he said with a grin.

"Thank you." She kissed him then took a bite from her chicken

club

sandwich.

"I got this for bump," he said handing her the other bag. She

reached in and took out a baby blue plush dog with floppy ears

and a navy blue patch on his rump.

"Aw, it's so cute. You really are a big softie aren't you?" She

kissed

him again.

Later that night, Lois was lying awake staring up at the ceiling. She looked over at her sleeping husband. "Clark." She whispered but got no response. "Clark!" she said a little louder, but still got no response. "CLARK!" she yelled and he sat bolt upright.

"What? What's wrong?" he said a little dazed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she said sitting up with him and rubbing his shoulder.

"No." He rubbed his eyes still dazed from being abruptly awoken. He didn't need as much sleep as others did but he was a heavy sleeper and didn't like being woken so abruptly. "I had to get up, someone was yelling 'Clark' in my ear," he said laying back down.

Lois laid back down and began tracing random patterns on his chest.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"It's the baby."

Clark whipped his head around to look at her with concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, nothings ready."

"What?"

"We haven't got anything ready for him."

"Is that all?"

"There's so much we need, a crib... Well I don't know what else we need but the nursery needs decorating..."

"Nursery? What nursery?"

"The little room next to ours."

"Lois, the baby isn't due for another four months; we have plenty of time."

"No we haven't. With everything we need, and me getting bigger by the day, we won't have the nursery decorated in time."

"Lois, I can have it decorated in ten seconds."

"No. I want us to do it right, together, no super cheating."

"Hum, okay. How about tomorrow we go to the nursery section of Costmart and get everything we need."

"OK," Lois said and began to relax.

"Good. Now can we get some sleep?"

"OK," Lois said resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Clark," Lois said seductively.

"Yesss?" Clark sighed, beginning to get a little irritated.

"Just how tired are you?"

Clark looked down at her. She had a huge smile and she stretched up to kiss him. He could feel her hand travel down his stomach and slip under the waist band of his sleep shorts, but he stopped it from going any further. "Are you sure about this?"

"Humm. Yes," she said. Rolling on top of him, she kissed him, making it clear to him how much she wanted to make love.

The next day Lois and Clark were in the nursery section of Costmart. Lois was looking at a tiny pale blue suit with a matching hat. "Clark, look at this. Isn't it cute? We have to get this?" Clark smiled. "What are you grinning at?"

"You. I never thought I'd see the day when Lois Lane got all gushy over baby clothes."

"Well, things change." She smiled then kissed him. They were interrupted by a female cough and turned round to see a young blond sells assistant.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh, yes," Clark said, slightly embarrassed. "We're after, well, everything."

"Is this your first?" the woman asked

"Yes," Lois and Clark said in unison.

"I'm Kathy. Well, how about we look at the nursery d‚cor. We can get everything to match from the wall paper to the comforter."

"Great," Lois said and followed her, pulling Clark by the hand.

Kathy took out a large book from under a counter. "These are our wall paper samples." She put the book on the counter and opened it. "Now this is our most popular paper for nurseries and children's rooms." The wallpaper was royal blue with the Superman shields all over it.

Lois looked at Clark and smiled.

"No!" he said firmly.

"I guess not. What else is there?" Lois asked.

"Well, there's this one," she turned the page so Lois could look at it.

"Oh no. Clowns give me the creeps."

"You never told me that," Clark said. "You never said you are scared of clowns. Why?"

"I didn't say I was scared of clowns. I said they gave the creeps. My mother got one for my fourth birthday and well... have you got any with bears?"

"Yes, we have this one..." she turned the page. "...or this is also very

popular." she turned the page to Winnie the Pooh and Friends.

"That one. That's the one I want." Lois looked at Clark and smiled.

"Don't you want to look at the others?" Clark asked.

"Nope, this is the paper I want."

"Alright, we'll need three rolls."

"OK." The sales girl jotted it down. "Now let's look at furniture."

Lois followed her.

Clark suddenly felt like he was cut out of the deal but decided to just go with flow.

Later that day, Clark was preparing dinner while Lois sat at the table reading 1000 baby names. "Clark what do you think about Blaine?"

"I don't know a Blaine?"

"No, as a name for the baby?"

"Oh!"

"You don't like it?"

"Well, not really."

"Well, are there any names you like?"

"Um, Alfred."

"Like Hitchcock as 'Psycho'?"

"No. I was actually thinking of my grandfather Kent."

"Oh!" She seemed to think about it. "No, I just see an old man, as in a butler."

"Well, we don't have to call him Alfred. We could call him Alf."

"Like the TV show about that funny little alien."

"OK. What about Alfie, like the Michael Caine film?"

"Alfie, Alfie Kent," She looked thoughtful. "I like it," she smiled.

"Great."

The next day, Clark was busy trying to decorate the small room but was getting more and more frustrated. "Lois?" he said.

"No, no cheating."

"Huh, fine."

"I'm going to lie down."

"All right," Clark sighed and got on with the decorating.

"The furniture's being delivered tomorrow," Lois said.

"Yeah, I'm remembering Jimmy offered to help."

"And your parents get in at six tonight."

"Yes, I know. I do remember these things."

"All right, don't snap at me. I was just reminding you."

"I don't need reminding thank you." Lois sighed and walked out

the

room. "Woman!" he muttered.

"I heard that Kent. I love you."

"Love you, too." Clark smiled and went back to the decorating.

An hour later, Clark went into the bedroom and lay down next to

Lois.

As he rubbed her slightly swollen stomach, he felt a kick. "Settle down in there or you'll wake your mommy," he whispered.

"She's already a wake," came a soft voice.

Clark looked up to meet Lois's dark eyes. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Well, it seems your son has other ideas. He's been kicking for the last ten minutes. Anyway, I thought you were decorating?"

"All done, come see." He helped her off the bed and they went into the nursery. Lois looked around the room with a smile.

"Clark it's..." She trailed off as she looked at one wall and leaned to the left slightly. "What's wrong with the wall?"

"Oh, well, I may have that one piece on upside down. It's not that bad; you won't notice it when the shelves are up."

"Hardly notice the whole wall leans to the left. And the top borders not straight." Clark hovered a foot of the ground to re-adjust the boarder. "Higher, lower, lower, there, that's it."

Clark ran his hand over it causing it to crease.

"Now there's a crease in it."

"I can fix that," he said. He took a nail, positioned it above the crease, put his thumb on the head and pushed half way into the fabric Tigger wall hanging. He hung it on the nail covering the crease. "There," he said with a proud grin and Lois had to smile back. "Well, what do you think? I did it all without super powers. How many marks out of 10?"

"Ooh 15." She smiled.

"Only 15?" he pouted.

"Well, I'm deducting marks for that," she pointed to the upside down sheet.

"Oh, all right, here have a kiss."

"Thank you. Come on, we need to get to the airport and the traffic will be murder."

Lois, Clark, Jonathan and Martha all come through the door. Martha,Jonathan and Lois were laughing about Clark's decorating skills. Clark had failed to see the funny side and was sulking.

"Honey, I'm sure you did a great job and the baby will love the fact that you put so much time in to it," Martha said and hugged him.

The next week passed uneventfully. Jonathan, Jimmy, Clark and Sam all helped to build the furniture for the room (Although Jonathan had the changing table and the miniature wardrobe built in less time it took the other three to get the crib built.) Meanwhile, Lois, Martha, Ellen and

Lucy all went shopping for baby clothes. They all came back and admired the men's work.

Lois was in the kitchen attempting to cook, and actually being successful, when Clark came home and handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Oh, because you're my wife, you're sexy, I love you, and you're having my baby," he began kissing her neck.

"You are the best," she smiled. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Ooh not in the past..." He looked at his watch. "... half hour. Here I got

this too." He gave her a small stuffed rabbit.

"What is wrong with you lately? You can't seem to pass a cuddly toy without buying it."

Clark blushed slightly. It was true; every day, since the last scan, he had bought a soft toy for the baby but the blue dog had pride of place in the bassinet at the foot of Lois and Clark's bed waiting for its owner. "Where are my folks?"

"They had some last minute things they had to get before they left tomorrow. So I'm cooking and don't turn your nose up at me, everything's going...Ah."

"Lois, are you OK?"

"I don't... ahh, oh god, the baby. Get me to a hospital. Aaahhh." Lois collapsed on the floor.

Clark looked petrified, "Lois? Oh god. Lois?"

Clark had called for an ambulance because he didn't want to risk flying her to the hospital, but he was becoming more and more frantic. He was just about to pick her up when he heard it arrive.

Clark was now sitting in the ambulance while the paramedic saw to Lois. His head was beginning to hurt with all the questions.

Why us?

Why can't we just be happy?

What have we done to deserve this?

The ambulance pulled out and Lois was rushed into the ER. Clark demanded that they page Dr. Bright, and after a few minutes of shouting, they realized he wasn't going to back down. They called, and she arrived in the ER within ten minutes.

Clark felt like he had been pacing for hours when Gemma came out to speak to him.

"What's going on? Is she alright? Please tell me she's not dead? Can I see her?"

"Whoa. Calm down. You can see her in a minute. She's not dead. We've

stabilized her, but it seems she went into labour."

"But she's got three and a half months yet? Why has this happened?"

"We don't know; these things just happen."

"That's your answer!" Clark yelled annoyed at not getting answers to why they were here again. "I want a second opinion."

"Clark, I know this must be frustrating for you..."

"I'm frustrated that you doctors can't do your jobs!"

"OK. Mr. Kent I am trying to help Lois here. Now if you'll calm down, I will tell you what has happened and what we're trying to do, but I will not tolerate being yelled at."

Clark was taken back by her forcefulness. He found himself respecting her more as a strong woman trying to make it in a job that was still seen as a man's job. This made him think of Lois then and he was reminded why he was here. Now he felt guilty for shouting at Gemma. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"That's all right," Gemma said. "We've managed to slow down the contractions but not stop them. Clark, we may have to delivery the baby by C-section."

"But it's too early."

"Babies born at 22 weeks have a chance of surviving. It's a very small chance, but it does happen. And this baby's strong, Clark. It sounds harsh, but he shouldn't be here now.

Clark looked at her. She was right. After Lois' accident, they should've lost the baby then. It really was a miracle. He wasn't even supposed to exist.

"Clark, we're going to do everything we can to save Lois and the baby, but if we have to do a C-section we need your consent." Clark stared at her. "Clark, you understand, we'll only do this if one or both of their lives depend on it?"

Clark nodded. "Do what you have to do to save them," Clark whispered.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." They went into the room where Lois was laying surrounded by machines, IV's, and monitors.

"Clark," Lois said.

Clark went to her, "I'm here."

"Clark what's happening?"

"You went in to labor, but their trying to stop it so you need to relax."

"Are we going to lose him?"

"No! The doctors are doing everything for you both."

"Clark, promise me something. If it comes down to me or the baby, you'll choose the baby. Promise me."

"Lois, it won't..."

"Promise me, Clark. Please."

"I promise," he said but in his heart he knew he'd choose her even if it meant her hating him for it. "I love you. You can't leave me."

"I know you'll look after him, won't you, and tell him how much I love him."

"I won't have to because you'll be there to show him. You're going to be so great. This baby is so lucky."

Lois smiled then her eyes shut and the machines began to alarm.

"LOIS! LOIS!"

Gemma and another doctor came running in. They looked at Lois and the machines, and Gemma turned to Clark. "Clark, we're going to have to do the C-section."

Clark just nodded with tears rolling down his face. "Please save her," he said making his choice and Gemma nodded.

Clark was pacing outside the OR. He had phoned home and told his parents where he was and they had phoned Sam and Ellen. The four of them arrived with Lucy.

Gemma came out with a nurse pushing an incubator with a tiny baby in it and headed for the NICU.

"How's Lois?" Clark asked.

"Dr. Garcia will be out to talk to you. I need to see to your son."

Clark couldn't bring himself to look at the baby. He didn't have the strength to worry about him too and knew if he saw him he would go to pieces. He had to keep it together for Lois.

"Someone should go with them," Sam said watching Gemma and the nurse wheel the baby away.

"We'll go. You go see Lois," Martha said as she rose from her chair.

Like Ellen and Lucy, her eyes were red from crying. "Give Lois our love. We'll come to see her later." Martha and Jonathan headed in the direction of Gemma and the nurse.

Clark began to pace again, running his hand through his hair causing it to stand up at odd angles. He only stopped when Dr. Garcia came out.

"Is she all right?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Kent?" Dr. Garcia asked and Clark nodded. "We've managed to

stabilize your wife's condition. But I'm afraid there were some

problems, we had to perform a hysterectomy." Clark looked at him

"Lois has fallen into a coma and we don't know if she'll come out

of it."

Clark felt numb; he couldn't believe this was happening. Whenever

they got a glimpse of happiness it was ripped away from them. The

baby could die and so could Lois. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. We're going to move her to ICU then you can be with her."

Lois was moved to the ICU and, like before, Clark never left her side. Martha had come in to tell him about the baby.

"He really is beautiful, Clark. Why don't you go down to see him? We'll stay with Lois; won't we?" Martha said then looked at Ellen who nodded.

"I can't leave her," Clark said taking her hand.

"It will only be for a few minutes," Ellen finally spoke. "He's your son."

"No. We'll go see him together," Clark said. He knew that when he saw the baby he wouldn't be able to leave, and he couldn't bear to be away from Lois. He couldn't split himself in two even if he did pretend to be two people. "Is he okay?" It was the first time he'd asked about his son.

"He's small; less than 2lbs," Martha said. "But he's a fighter and holding his own."

"You hear that sweetheart. He's fighting and you have to too, so we can go see him together," Clark spoke softly to Lois.

Five days passed but there was still no change in Lois' condition. The baby however, was getting stronger each day and had gained a little weight. Clark had still not been to see him and was refusing to leave Lois' side. He helped the nurses with whatever care he could and had begun to read Scarlet to her.

It was the seventh day that Clark lost the battle to stay awake. He fell asleep in the chair. He was having a good dream. He and Lois were on a beach with their son. He heard her call him, but when he looked at her, her lips weren't moving. He woke up and looked at Lois who was awake and calling him. He jumped up and went to her. "I'm here baby," he said and pressed the call button.

"Clark."

"Shh, everything's going to be OK."

"What about the baby?"

"He's in the NICU. Mom says he's doing fine." Lois seemed to relax.

Dr. Garcia came in. He asked Clark to step out while he examined her.

When he finished, he went to see Clark.

"How is she?" Clark asked.

"She's doing fine, but it will be a while before she'll be up and about. She's asking to see the baby."

"Can she?"

"I'm sure we can arrange it. Mr. Kent, I haven't told her yet about the complications."

"I'll do it," Clark said and they went back in.

"Well, Mrs. Kent, you seem to be better. It's quite astounding," he said shaking his head.

"When can I see my baby?"

"I'm going to make the arrangements now," he smiled then left.

"What does he look like? Is he OK?"

"I haven't been to see him. I wanted us to go together. Mom says he as a full head of jet-black hair and he's gained a little weight. He's still being fed through a drip but he's breathing on his own." Lois smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Lois, there were complications."

"What complications? With the baby? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No. When they did the C-section, they had to..." Clark trailed off trying to think of the best way to tell her.

"You're trying to tell me I can't have any more children, aren't you?"

Clark nodded. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." They both cried and held each other until Dr. Garcia interrupted them. He was pushing a wheel chair.

"OK, Mrs. Kent. Let's get you down to see your son." He and Clark

helped her into the chair. "How's that? Are you in any pain?"

"Well, it hurts a little, but I want to see him."

"OK. Do you want to drive Mr. Kent?"

"If she'll let me," Clark teased and received a smile from Lois.

They entered the NICU. Gemma was there and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi. You'll be looking for Kent Jr." she said. There were five cribs there. Two of the babies were being assisted with their breathing and two who were a lot bigger. Gemma led them over to the end crib where the name tag said BABY BOY KENT. In it was a tiny baby, wearing a diaper and a blue skull cap, with a tuff of black hair poking out of the band. Next to him was the blue dog which was bigger than he was. Clark had bought the blue dog the day they found out they were having a boy. He had asked his parents to bring it in for him. "Here he is!"

"Oh god, he's so beautiful," Lois said looking at him. "Is he OK?"

"He's getting stronger everyday. He's the youngest in here, yet he's doing better than some of the others. Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Lois asked staring at her son.

"Of course." Gemma opened up the crib and gently took the baby out and

gave him to Lois. He opened his eyes and looked at Lois for a few seconds before closing them again. "He's quite a little charmer this one. I think he'll be a heartbreaker when he's older. He's got most of the nurses smitten," she smiled and Lois smiled too.

"Hello handsome," she whispered, "I'm your mommy. I love you so much."

"He needs a name though; have you got one?" Lois looked at Clark who was in awe of his son.

"Yeah Alfie, Alfie Kent," Lois said.

Clark looked up. "No Alfie Lane Kent." He looked at Lois. "He's a Lane too. A fighter, just like his mom," he smiled.

"OK," she smiled back.

"Alfie Lane Kent it is. I'll leave you for a bit."

"So Clark, what do you think about your son?"

"He's...so...can I?" He held out his arms and Lois gave him the

baby. "He's so small." Clark could hold the baby safely in his

large hands.

"He's really going to be OK, isn't he?"

Clark looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, yeah he is."

Gemma came back. "This is going to seem mean but both you and Alfie need rest," she said to Lois who nodded.

"Can I just hold him again for a minute?" Gemma nodded and Clark gave Alfie back to Lois. "I'll see you later Alfie." She kissed his forehead then gave him to Gemma who put him back in the crib. Clark took Lois back to her room and helped her into bed.

"You need to rest," Clark told her.

"You look tired too. How long have you been awake?"

"Five days. I'm fine."

"Clark, go home, get some sleep while you can. You won't get much when we come home and you're awake for 3AM feedings," she said smiling at him.

"I can't wait," he said and kissed her.

"Go home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. You look worse than I do."

"You look beautiful."

"You're still bad at lying but you're sweet."

"I'm not lying. You are even more beautiful today than you were

the day I met you. I love you."

"I love you too." Lois said.

Clark kissed her then left for home.

The next day Clark came into the hospital. He went into Lois' room, but a nurse told him she was in the NICU. Clark went to the NICU and found Lois breast-feeding Alfie. "Hey, he's feeding?" Clark asked and smiled.

"Oh yeah, this boy is feeding. He has some grip too," Lois smiled. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah."

"Guess what? Dr. Bright and Dr. Garcia reckon we can both go home in a few days."

"Oh sweetheart, that's great. I can't wait to have you home."

Three days later, Lois and Alfie were allowed to go home. Clark parked the car outside the brownstone. Clark was about to get out, but Lois stopped him.

"Clark, there isn't another surprise party is there. I don't think I could cope. I just want you and him to myself for a bit?"

"No honey, no party. I wouldn't let them. I even lied to your mother about when you were getting out. I figured you wouldn't want her here as soon as you got home."

"You're a star," she said and gave him a kiss.

Clark got out and went round to help Lois out. He then opened the back door to take out the car seat with Alfie in it. Although he had gained a bit of weight, he looked tiny in the car seat.

"Lois, Clark?" They heard their neighbor, Bertha Emory, call as she came down her steps and up theirs carrying a bag. "You're home. How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better, thank you." Lois said.

"This is for the baby," she said and handed Lois the bag.

"Thank you, Mrs. Emory, but you shouldn't have done this."

"I hope it's alright. Could I have a look at him?"

Clark lifted up the car seat to cradle it in his arms so Bertha could see Alfie. The blue dog was resting at his feet.

"Isn't he handsome? Just like his daddy," she smiled. Lois and Clark smiled back proudly. "I'll let you get in. If you ever need a babysitter, I'm only next door."

"Thank you," Lois said and they went into the house.

Clark set the car seat on the coffee table and unbuckled Alfie. He took him out while Lois sat on the couch and smiled as she watched Clark coo at the baby, but he soon began to fuss.

"Hey what's all the noise huh, what's wrong with my big boy, huh?"

"I think he might be hungry." Lois said and held out her hands to him. Clark gave Alfie to her. "Come on tiger you're hungry?" She began feeding him while Clark sat next to her gently stroking Alfie's head.

"I like this," he said.

"What?" Lois looked at him.

"Us. You, me, this one. We're a family."

"Hopefully our luck's changed." Lois smiled and looked down at Alfie.

"I think it has."

Epilogue - Two years later.

Clark pulled the Jeep into a driveway of a house in a new housing estate just outside Metropolis. All the houses looked the same with double garages, large front lawns, and picket fences. It really was a dream house, where kids could ride their bikes, but Lois wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the city; even if it was only twenty minutes outside by car.

"Well, what do you think?" Clark asked as they both got out. He went to open the back door and took their two year old son from the back. He was clutching a blue grubby dog in one hand.

"It's perfect," Lois sighed and took Alfie, who was reaching for her.

"So you like it?" Clark asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Why don't you like it? It's a good size house. Not too big, not to small..."

"What are we, the three bears?" Lois replied.

"It's a good area," Clark continued ignoring her comment. "There's a pre-school that is supposed to be very good..."

"You know, I'm not sure I want to leave him at a pre-school."

"It would only be for a few hours a couple of days a week. He needs to mix with other children."

"He mixes with other children."

"Joe and Debbie's kids are five and seven. He needs to mix with children his own age and they'll being going to the local school, so he'll have friends. Lois, at least look inside." They all went into the large living room. "Look how big this place is. It has a big back yard, so we could get a dog." He directed the last comment at Alfie.

"Doggie, doggie," he said holding up his dog.

"Why don't you have a look round while Alfie and I check out the back yard." Clark and Alfie went outside leaving Lois to look around.

She could help but like the place. Their Brownstone was fine for now, but as Alfie got older, he would need more space. That would mean moving him into the guest room. He would also want to play outside but they didn't have much of a yard. As Lois moved into the kitchen, she saw the large yard, big enough for a play set. She also had to admit, Alfie did need to mix with children his own age. She wasn't sure about leaving him at a pre-school though. He was rather small for his age but he did hold his own with Joe and Debbie's children. Lois watched as Clark and Alfie played their favorite game, rocket ship. Clark twirled Alfie around and he giggled and squealed, holding tightly to his dog. He was named Luck.

That thing will have to be washed, Lois thought to herself, wondering how she would get it from him. The last time it went for a washing, Alfie had sat watching it go round the machine, crying. I'll have to pry it from him when he's asleep, she thought. She watched her husband and son for a few more minutes before going to join them.

"OK, let's do it," she said.

"Really?" Clark asked, settling Alfie on his hip.

"Yeah, I want the best for my boy. For us."

Clark smiled and kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too." She kissed him again, then felt a little hand around her neck. She looked at Alfie who was feeling left out. "We love you too," she said as she kissed his cheek, and he giggled.

THE END


End file.
